A Dream Worth Keeping (Mary Test and Jimmy Two Shoes version)
A DREAM WORTH KEEPING Performed by: Brittney Wilson (Mary Test) Later in the afternoon, Mary Test and Jimmy Two Shoes had put on their swimwear. And now, they were standing on top of a tall rock near the waterfall cave. Mary was wearing a pink two-piece bikini. Jimmy was wearing red swimming trunks with a white shoelace-like bow in the front. Jimmy was the first to grab a rope and swung in the entrance to the cave as he shouted, "Tally ho!" And he plopped in the water. Mary giggled to see her boyfriend be first in the water and grabbed a rope and swung in the entrance before plopping in the water herself. Jimmy, who had popped his head up out of the water, saw that and held his breath as he dove his whole body back in the water. This time, he saw Mary ride on a platypus, holding it by the tail. Jimmy swam to where Mary was going, only to get pushed by the platypus's bill. The two middle schoolers swam up to the surface of the water. Any time you want to be right here Just imagine me And all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life Forever near "Come on, Mary." said Jimmy, as they swam out of the water and onto the rocky land in the cave. A dream worth keeping Jimmy led Mary to a cauldron-like rock with clear water that changes color. Jimmy dipped his fingertips into the water, and it turned teal. Cosmo did the same, but it turned yellow. When you're feeling lost I'll be your star Using his magic, the 13-year-old boy whirled his hand around the water, forming a bubble, and threw it to Mary. She tried to catch the bubble, but it landed on her head, soaking her completely. "Oops! Sorry." Jimmy said, and he ran off, leaving Mary wet and embarrassed. Just reach out and touch me No matter where you are The 13-year-old girl saw that Jimmy was flying through a rainbow, changing colors as he pleased. So she joined him. She also changed colors as she flew through the rainbow. In a world where precious things Are disappearing overnight Just keep my star in sight I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day As they flew out of the rainbow, they realized they were different colors - Jimmy was teal, and Mary was yellow. The two looked at each other and giggled before diving into the pool and changing back to their original colors. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping Don't let it fade away Jimmy wanted to make music with water by hopping/walking on it. Mary hopped/walked next to him, and the water changed color while musical sounds were heard. Maybe you'll be in some distant land Feeling all alone but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow Paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again But as they hopped/walked over the water, Mary suddenly splashed! Jimmy stopped hopping/walking and saw that. So he dove into the water and swept her up in his arms. But he disappeared and made her splash in the water again. I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day Mary didn't know where he could have gone. Suddenly, she heard Jimmy whistling for her. She turned her head and saw him on the other side of the cave. Then she swam there and caught up with him. The two smiled passionately as they looked through each other's eyes. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away Jimmy lifted Mary up out of the water with his magic, and they held hands. Mary almost slipped, but Jimmy caught her by the wrists just in time before she could plop down again. They looked at each other for a long time. Then they kissed each other's lips passionately. Someday, you might be thinking That life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking With hope and sure supply That's the reason why That's the reason WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! We've found a dream worth keeping As long as it will stay As the sun was beginning to set, Jimmy and Mary swam out of the waterfall cave and into Mermaid Lagoon, where the mermaids were bathing and grooming. Even when you see the darkness come cleaning A dream worth keeping Will never fade away Jimmy and Mary stayed in the lagoon, arms wrapped around each other, as they watched the sun go down. "Oh, Jimmy, what a lovely night!" Mary said, "I wish it would never end." "Me too, Mary." Jimmy said. "This has never been like this at home." Mary added. "Well, I'm glad you like swimming in Neverland." Jimmy said. Mary paused for a moment and said, "It's a shame your parents had to miss out." "Nah!" Jimmy said, waving off what she just said, "They just don't know Neverland. And they don't know what's here, either." Then Jimmy and Mary remained in the water as they watched the mermaids continue bathing and grooming. Category:Dream Worth Keeping Stuff Category:Girlfriend and Boyfriend Relationship